Future's can Change
by Luna loves u
Summary: The saying is one person can change the situation, what happens when three enter? Look out Sesshomaru, Touga and Inuyasha your future is about be changed. Warnings:OCs, Lemons, Yaoi and Alive!Touga. Sess/OC, Inu/OC and Touga/OC.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me

Chapter 1

Three figures walk towards The Western Clan's palace, a message for Lord Touga. "You should dress more appropriatly for meeting Lord Touga! Otowa, give Hemi that red dress we bought her." The youngest, yet not shortest of the group demands. "Do not order me around, Pheonix! Plus, you have the bag, you will get it. Hemi, you will change your cloths." The smallest, yet most intiminating of the group and only boy, obviously Otowa. "But I am already dressed in good..." The tallest and oldest of the group, Hemi begins but Otowa and Pheonix interrupt in union, "Change!" Hemi sighs, before stopping and waits for Pheonix to pull out the red dress. "Don't look at me, I'm already dressed in a nice outfit, so I'm not kneeling on the ground to pull out that dress." Pheonix says, glaring. "We don't have time for this." Otowa sighs. Once Hemi is changed, they head into the palace.

*Meanwhile, in a meeting of Lord Touga and his court*

The room awaits, quietly, for Lord Touga's answer. A court member had asked, 'Why are you wasting your time with that infant?' and it has been about thirty minutes of silence. Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the door flew off it's hinges. Everyone froze, but could hear, "Otowa, You didn't need to kick in the doors!" In stepped three people, the male says, "Well, the lock infiruated me." The youngest girl sighs, "Yah, well bravo, you broke the door's. Mmh... Why's it so quiet in here?" She asks, looking confused.

"Because we've intruded on a meeting," then to Lord Touga, "We have an important letter for you." Lord Touga leans in to look at them, "Bring it to me, Please." Otowa pushes the one in red forward softly. She hands Lord Touga a scroll. Lord Touga unravels it to read it, "Mmh... A true tragedy, are you sure it's all destroyed?" The youngest one steps forward, "We are positive, as we were there and fought but we were forced to flee, after Onigumo came. But not without some payback." She smirks, before it turns blood thirsty. Otowa gives her a look that silences her, temporarily, "We tried to warn as many villages as we could on our way here."

While Otowa talks, Pheonix looks around to find that everyone is glaring, but not at them, so she follows teir glares to find a hanyo baby and it's mother. Otowa, feeling the glares sent to the hanyou and human stops mid-explaination and turns on the room, "If you do not stop your glares, I will rip your eyes from their sockets and shove them down your throats!" His voice is calm and so are his features. All that betrays his calm stature is his clenched fist. The youngest one steps behind him, smirks while tossing a ball to and fro in her hands. "I'll help too. Expecally since it's a baby your glaring at." She says in a quiet voice that travels all through the room. "Still, Otowa do you think that they even realize who heir messing with?" She asks with a smirk. "No Pheonix, and you will stay out of it. I know you are strong, but I will not allow you to be injured in a fight I started." Otowa says, placing a hand on her shouder, then turns his attention back to Lord Touga. "You know I would not mind Otowa and u do not need to worry as you know, but very well. I will say though, anyone who goes after the baby, dies. Pheonix grins blood thirstly, her eyes reminding everyone of a storm. "Very well, you may do so." Otowa says.

As he finishes, Sesshomaru walks in, "Who are these people, father?" Lord Touga looks at his oldest son, "Sesshomaru, these people came to warn us that Onigumo has destroyed some of the villages on the outskrits of my domain." Sesshomaru glares at the newcomers, then takes his place next to his father, "Why send a lowly peasant with th..." Otowa interrupts Sesshomaru by placing a hand on his throat and lifting him out of his chair, "You will speak of Hemi with respect or I will give you the same treatment I gave these idiots," he gestures around the room, " And you will treat us as guests until we leave." He drops Sesshomaru and returns his attention to Lord Touga.

"How dare you Commoner, even touch my son?" Lord Youga yells, standing up with his eyes beginning to turn red. Pheonix seeing this screams, "SIT DOWN, TOUGA! Calm yourself, your son overstepped his boundries, expecally when talking to us. Do you enjoy being war free with the wolves, then sit down and control yourself." Pheonix yells, glaring at Touga. A brave or really stupid court member, who began glaring at the group, finds he has no eyes to glare at the group, finds he has no eyes to glare with and those same eyes being shoved down his throat. Pheonix hearing choking, turns to a bloody Otowa who says, "I warned them, they should have taken it serious." Pheonix laughs, "Yes they should have, but you know it all. I swear if I ever become a noble, I wont be like them." She says, smirking at the choking man.

"Why are we still here?" Hemi asks. Otowa looks at her with soft eyes, unlike the cold ones he's been using, "We have not been dismissed yet." Hemi nodded and smiles, "Can we stay here? I'm really tierd and if we go out there we'll have to fight again." She says, whinning. Pheonix smiles at her simpathetically, "I agree Otowa, we should rest here for a while." Otowa looks at Lord Touga, who's staring at his dying court member, "Your choice, Lord Touga. May we take refuge here?" Lord Touga thinks about it for a few minutes before saying, "Very well, on three conditions, You," He points at Otowa, "teach my son. You," He points at Pheonix, "protect my baby son and You," He points at Hemi, "just try not to get in anybody's way." Then he stops and thinks again, "The other condition is that you have to have to learn all the customes of the nobles, because I want you in my court. The final condition is that you must fight with my army when Onigumo comes."

Otowa bows and says, before any of his group could speak, "We except, and sorry about..." He gestures to the dead court member on the floor. "He was on his way to dying anyways, for questioning why I spent time on my son." Touga says, grinning at Otowa. "What, he asked what? How dare he, it's a baby, he deserves what happened to him! And you will get it to if you dare try anything." Pheonix says, with sparks flying around her. "Calm yourself! Now take that poor woman to a safer location for her and her child." Otowa orders.

He then walks towards Hemi, whispers in her ear, and then looks at Lord Youga, "Where are our rooms?" Hemi walks to stand next to Pheonix, waiting. Pheonix, who had been by the throne, goes yp to Izoyi, "Come along, you'll be safe with us." Pheonix assures her, helping her up and leads her out of the throne room. Lord Touga announces the meeting over and leaves, leaving Otowa and Sesshomaru alone. "I wish to apologize for attacking you earlier, but I am very protective of those girls. Hemi may be older and Pheonix may be defient but I am leader of this small pack. You have to understand this," Otowa says solomnly, "Classes begin at dawn. Don't be late." Then he leave before Sesshomaru could retort.

Sesshomaru had never seen someone with a colder glare than him until he'd met this boy, no older than him by that, and he could see he'd closed himself off to all but these stupid girls. Sesshomaru shookhis head, why'd he call them stupid? He doesn't even know them.


End file.
